The Harden Rose
by Epic.Hermits.United
Summary: One-Shot! Ten And Rose! AND Includes Some Torchwood Involvement! The sound of a heart rate monitor woke me...I looked around and saw two people dressed in white coats holding medical equipment, Doctors...with a gun


**Okay just a Quick One-Shot! Dont think more chapters.. NO. Okay? One-shot :) Rose And Ten Reunite Fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose POV…

The sound of a heart rate monitor woke me; I looked around and saw two people dressed in white coats holding medical equipment, Doctors...with a gun?

My eyes widened and I shut my eyes before the male doctor had turned around, I must _escape_... Always escape, making a plan and accepted I would act innocent, ask where I am and then grab his gun and make a run for it... I have to escape.

I fluttered my eyes open gently and looked around with fake curiosity, looking towards the male doctor I pretended to stutter and act nervous, so many years working for torchwood and finally escaping and now they have finally caught me,

And I just knew they were readying to torture me again for _'information' _about how can i be alive and young after 37 years in the force, they wanted answers but that's never going to happen...

I looked at the male doctor and studied him the way he moved and the way he watch, taking in information on the computer. I let out a fake nervous cough and the male doctor turned and gave me a wary smile, i returned a worried smile and started up my _plan_.

"_Excuse_...doctor where am I? I dont know.. I can't remember anything, i only remember working on a task then this glowy light thing the _nothing_!" i looked him in the eyes with fake innocence and scared expression.

He sighed sadly "I'm Doctor Owen Harper, you're in Cardiff...in Torchwood hub 3, you've been unconscious for 6 hours while i have given you some fluids to help you." i nodded taking i the information and groaned inwardly while looking up and giving him a sheepish and shy smile, which I can tell has him distracted. _Good_,

And I started leaning closer towards him and whispered "im scared... Dr Harper, what is Torchwood?" Dr Harper leaned down closer to me clearly under the fake charm i have been doing... I stared intently at his eyes and saw him swallow thickly, answering me "dont be scared, we are here to help you. Relax..."

I gave him a cheeky smile with my tongue in the corner of my lips and quickly took the gun from his belt and aimed it in his face cocking the gun and gave him a dark sneer "well Dr Owen Harper will you please tale a step back so I can get up?"

Owen blinked and stepped back wary and narrowed his eyes "you tricked me..." I laughed and looked around noticing the female doctor was gone but also saw the stairs and smiled. I looked back at him and winked "should never trust a blonde London girl Owen, especially someone like me..." suddenly I was on my feet with Owen pressed to the floor under my right foot.

I smirked coldly "you will never keep me under. And you will never _want to cross my path_ again Dr Owen Harper." turning to the stairs, i jumped up three at a time and studied the area. Looking around and saw the female doctor talking with two females and another male, standing in front of some computers, but they froze and turned, seeing me with a gun. One of the females brought up a gun and aimed it at me while dr Owen Harper ran up the steps and i decided to not have to die again.

I grabbed Owen and pulling him in front of me and cocked the gun to his head and snarled "now now, i would really hate to use a gun. I seriously hate them but i will use it if i have to.." the female with the gun stepped closer slowly "then just let go of him and give up the gun."

I rolled my eyes, and leaned in pressing my lips close to Owens ear, smiling "if i let him go, you will do the Torchwood style of the lovely torture you have to do when you apprehend, a _dangerous_ threat... Sooo i guess i won't let go of him until I'm out of the Torchwood hub thanks and by the way im quite starting to like Owen, so why would I let him go?"

Owen shivered, and I smiled moving my lips behind his ear and whispered so only he can hear "I'm not going to hurt you Owen... I just want to escape. Too many run-ins with torchwood has put me back on the map, and I'm sure you're a nice guy and all...im just sorry you're with torchwood."

Owen looked back and into my eyes, and I showed him the true sadness in my eyes and he muttered back "if you want to escape use that door with the cage in front of it. I'll help you out.. Trust me, once your pass the door keep running and there's a door. Push it open and your in a tourist room. Run out the door and don't stop."

I stared at him... I smiled hopefully at him and slowly uncocked the gun with him only knowing, i turned him around and smiled mischievously and pulled him into a quick but deep kiss just to repay him... I broke the kiss after a minute and winked at him; he was dazed and had his mouth wide open along with his eyes.

I slipped the gun uncocked in his jacket and he started to smile with a crazy grin and mouthed 'go'... And i ran like hell straight towards the door and it suddenly opened with two men appearing, my _hearts_ immediately felt cold as stone.

I stepped back in disbelief, then gasped when the female woman with the gun had knocked me to the ground holding a gun to my head.

The two men started order the female to get off me but I let out an _inhuman_ growl that made everyone stop. One of the two men warned everyone to back away from me.. _Good choice _I thought darkly.

The female on top of me got off me quickly and I rose in a flash and narrowed my eyes at the two men "I think its times to _introduce_ one another dont you think? And i should introduce myself first since im a _'visitor' _in this place." with a nod from the two men I spoke with an empty voice,

"My name is Rose Marion Tyler, bad wolf. One of many Goddesses of time and protector of earth and the universe.. And you people are besides being _'Torchwood'..?"_ both of the two men in front of me gasped, while the others introduced themselves; the female with the gun is Gwen cooper, along with Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and Martha Jones with Owen Harper. I nodded and looked towards the two men whom seemed like they will break apart, staring at me like I was impossible...

They looked familiar to me but I couldn't recall who they were and it worried me, so I asked "and you two? Who are you? You look familiar but I can't place you. I've lived to long and peoples faces are just faces...nobodies. but who are you two?"

One of the men swallowed and looked away with sorrow etched in his face, while the other one looked miserablebut answered for the both "rose... It's us, Jack and the doctor..."

I tilted my head still unable to recognise them, "Jack who? And... You.. Know me?" I bit my lip, I needed to escape, everything felt wrong the times were at a crossroad here and I couldn't help but feel a migraine coming on.

The so called Jack let out a broken smile but nodded "Jack Harkness, Rose... We know you and you know us. Its jack the Doctor rose."

I saw that the torchwood group looked at Jack and the doctor, it was clear that they have never seen them like this... _Desperate_. I sighed and closed my eyes, searching through my memories trying to match the memory with the face and name...

I finally opened my eyes and stared at them as coldness entered my hearts, knowing who they are and... I needed to escape, from them. I looked at them, making sure that there is no recognition in my eyes and I spoke with a heavy voice "I dont know you two... I would remember you if I did. Now since we are all acquainted with each other, I want to leave now."

The doctor stared at me with disbelieving look filled with what seemed to be heartbreak, while Jack had a tear rolling down his face but he nodded without speaking and moving out of the way and opened the huge door.

I had to stick to the plan... Being with the doctor right now felt wrong, and the migraine was getting worse... I shook my head, as the ache was getting much worse while I walked past the doctor and jack, I bit back a whimper and continued out of the hub, straight out and away from the doctor and jack...

The Doctor POV...

_Its impossible she can't be here... Completely impossible! But there she is in the flesh.. All pink and yellow... His Rose, his Lewis, his shiver to his shake... The impossible girl, the valient child, the golden child... Doesn't remember him... Or jack... What's happen to her? Why is jack letting her go? I can't let her go again. I can't lose her again._

The doctor snapped out of his thoughts and looked to jack, and showing him everything that the doctor wanted to tell jack through his eyes. Jack sighed miserably "we can't _force_ her to stay doc, believe me I would _lock_ her away until she admits or remembers us. I care for her just like you do, she's like my sister but.. Well.. Uhm..Sorry. Buts its great that's she's back in this universe. Right, Doctor?"

The doctor looked away disappointed, "I know her... She _knows_ us but something is wrong with her I can feel it and she would never forget us jack, even if it was centuries or eras since she last saw us. She wouldn't forget us... _She wouldn't forget...me..." _

Jack looked the doctor with a sympathetic smile "how about we look on the security cameras outside the hub and see if we can find her." the Doctor just nodded and followed jack _he felt hollow. Empty. Broken. Without his Rose._

jack brought up every video within a 3km radius, searching with a filter the doctor had created to find huon particles within a living organism.

10 minutes after searching they found her curled up in a fetal position holding her head as if she was in pain on the camera only half a kilometre away, and with the the doctor was running to the invisible lift, pulling out his sonic and start it up before he gets to it. _Its too slow! _The doctor used his sonic and lift had sped up immediately, and he was off running straight towards rose..

Rose POV...

_Go away just go away... Please go away. I want to die. Please..._ Gripping her hands tightly in her hair rocking back and forth hoping the screams and memories will disappear, the memories brought trying to remember the Doctor and Jack.

Time and time again she relived the torture torchwood had brought on her, the strain of being in a different universe was agony Excruciating painful, she just wanted it to end. 5 minutes of rocking back and forth hoping the pain will disappear, yet it didn't.

Rose started mumbling useless words, and stopped when she felt arms holding her forearms tightly, rose froze and whimpered out in pain "please go away, go away please... Stop. I'm fine... Memories hurt... Soo painful... Tortured over and over... Torchwood... Dead... So dead and empty inside... No Rose... Rose broken... Rose hidden..."

She felt someone pull her into a hug, forcing rose to look up with tears streaming down her face. The Doctor was rocking gently back and forth, humming softy into her hair with his eyes shut...

Rose cupped the Doctor's face and leaned up so her lips were centimetres from his and whispered "_Theta_... Please dont _leave_ me..." the Doctors eyes snapped open and stared into roses eyes and finally closed the distance between their lips, knowing he was never going to part away from Rose ever again...

**LE END.**


End file.
